


On the road

by wintersxsoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Bisexual Character, Civil War Team Captain America, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Trips, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: After the sign of the Accords, the Avengers split up. Ones became heroes and the rest of the team, criminals. After Bucky’s recovery in Wakanda, Sam and Nat decided to stay while Steve, your best friend Shay, Bucky and you left to live a nomad life for a while.





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> So this morning I had a dream about a road trip with Bucky, Steve and some random friend, and it was so cute I wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy!!

Your window was rolled down, the summer breeze hitting your face like a caress. After Siberia, everything went to shit, but at least Bucky was recovering from his years of captivity in HYDRA. He was sleeping soundly in the rear seats, mouth slightly opened. He rarely slept at night, and when he did, he was woken up by his nightmares. Steve was the driver and the expert on stealing cars, now you had an Honda FR-V, so there were three seats at the front. Your best friend Shay, who got caught up in this mess because she helped you hide for a couple of months, was sitting between Rogers and you. She had to leave her life behind and became a criminal, but she was happy with the new life she chose. You could afford cheap motel rooms and meals everyday because her family was rich, and before leaving, she took with her as much money as she could. Nat and Sam asked her if she wanted to stay with them in Wakanda, but she decided to hit the road with the three of you and honestly, Vision and Wanda were not an option.

Living as a nomad had its perks: no need to pay rent, you were travelling around the country and the next stop was Europe, the company was great and you were bonding a lot with Steve and Bucky. 

Okay, let’s get one thing straight  _ (which you’re not),  _ you were in love with Bucky, probably since the first night you stayed up with him by a motel’s pool in Louisiana, in a small town next to the border with Arkansas, almost six months ago. Everytime he had a nightmare he knocked on your door and stayed with you chatting or went for a walk, talking for hours about his days before the war. Every night, you fell for him more and more, but you knew it could never happen, since he was Bucky and well, you were you.  _ You are cool as fuck _ , but you had nothing to offer him, no stability, no place to call home, no past or future family, nothing.

You were getting close to South Dakota, and it was almost 6 P.M, time to look for a motel room and rest properly. Steve and Shay were fighting over the music they were playing, Bucky was complaining about their loud voices and you were rolling your eyes and admiring the landscape through the window.

“Steve, I’m tired of hearing the same crap for hours.” Shay said, changing the radio station. Steve rolled his eyes and changed it again. Bucky grunted and sat on the middle seat, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly trying not to murder someone. You looked at him over your shoulder and shot him a wide smile, and he mirrored you. Butterflies flew all around your belly and suppressed a small giggle.  _ For fuck’s sake, you’re a grown ass woman, act like one.  _

“Steve, I swear to the sky above I’ll murder you in your sleep if you don’t let me change the fucking radio station. I’m tired of hearing the top 20, ugh.” Shay shot him a glare and smiled when Steve nodded, tired of arguing over such a stupid thing.

You and Bucky started laughing wholeheartedly when Steve pulled over on a motel parking. He smiled at Shay, and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

It was hard to be with the same people for so long and these kind of things happened often, normally between Steve and the rest of the group. You sighed and got out of the car, approaching the trunk to take your suitcase. You looked at your reflection and saw that your hair roots were showing, so you made a mental note to buy a red hair dye to cover your dirty blond hair. The boys always covered their faces with caps and sunglasses, and they let their beards grow out and Shay, luckily for her, she was not known, so she stayed with her black long curls.

You paid two nights, deciding to stay a little bit more since you all needed to rest. You dropped the bags in your single room and went to Steve’s room. 

“Hey, Steve, can I come in?” You asked after knocking on the door. You heard a “yes” and entered. You found Bucky and Shay laying on the bed, laughing at something they were watching on Shay’s phone, Steve was standing next to the bathroom door, drying his grown hair with a towel, water drops falling on the carpeted floor. 

“I...uhm I’m gonna take the car and explore the town. I need to buy some things and I’ll bring dinner around 9.” You smiled to no one in particular and turned around to leave, closing the door behind you. You leaned in, collecting yourself after seeing Bucky laughing after a few rough days. You pressed your hand to your chest and smiled, making your way down the stairs.

“Y/N! Wait!” You stopped dead in your tracks and looked over at Bucky, who was standing at the top of the staircase, fixing his wrinkled grey hoodie.

“Do you mind if I join you? I don’t want to lock myself in the room so early.” He laughed and you nodded.

“Yeah, sure. But I’m picking up the music.” 

 

The car ride to the town was kinda silent, Bucky was the only one who was in a speaking mood, you were just nodding or humming to the songs you liked. Being in his company usually had you on a sweet and sour mood, you adored being with him but the fact that he would never see you as more than a friend, stung like a knife on your heart. You sniffed, your vision blurring a little bit, so you pulled over. Suddenly, the tears were unstoppable, sobs escaping your trembling lips, your grip tightening the steering wheel. Were you really panicking because you loved Bucky?  _ Pathetic. _ Bucky was panicking next to you, not knowing what to do. You were so focused on your own sobs you didn’t hear the passenger’s door opening and then yours, you didn’t know what was going on until two arms, one warm and the other cold, were embracing your shaking body. 

“Y/n, please, breathe.” He said, you could notice the anxiety on his trembling voice. He was rubbing your back with his vibranium hand, the cold metal soothing you. After a few minutes more and hearing Bucky’s voice, you stopped crying.

“You wanna talk about it, doll?”  _ You wanna talk about it doll? Yes, I absolutely want to talk about how I love you and you don’t love me and I’m having a breakdown over that, yes would you like some milkshake to go with this unsolicited information, Bucky? _

You shook your head, you really didn’t know what to say. You then thought about home, about your saturday nights in Shay’s apartment eating garlic bread and watching “The 100”. You thought about all your books, drawings, photos and everything you left behind. You thought about Bucky’s tight hugs, the special ones, and it just clicked. You missed home. You grabbed your phone and texted Shay, telling her you were going to buy garlic bread for you and two pizzas for the guys.

“It’s fine Buck, I just miss home sometimes.” He nodded, he didn’t want to push you to speak more. You started the car by doing a bridge and drove to the small town, parking next to a thrift shop. You got out from the car and before you noticed, Bucky was holding your hand. Your heart skipped a beat, and you looked at him, questioning. He leaned in to whisper something to your ear.

“If we pretend we are a couple, no one will recognize us.” He fixed his cap, and started walking, leaving you heartbroken. If only he knew what that simple gesture meant to you…

You were walking around the small store looking for the hair dye you wanted, when Bucky’s voice startled you from your thoughts.

“I really love how you look with your red hair, you look beautiful.” He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. “I mean, you always look beautiful, but red suits your...ehem...it brings out the green of your eyes.” He looked at the floor and you squeezed his hand, thinking he meant it in a friendly way. Of course you thought that, you were boo boo the fool, oblivious to what was right in front of your eyes. 

You were finally in your motel room, ready to go to bed, when you received a text.

Shay: BITCH IM FUCKEDN SCREAMINFG WE NEED TO TALK.  **NOW** .

You frowned, not knowing what the fuck was going on. You got out of bed and made your way to Shay’s room. You knocked and entered, your jaw dropping when you saw her.

Her hair was a disheveled mess, her neck full of love bites and she had a huge grin on her face. Oh my god. It finally happened. 

“Shay??” She smiled even wider and patted the bed for you to sit next to her.

“I just had the best angry sex with Steve. We were fighting because he said garlic bread was stupid, and then everything escalated quickly and next thing I know, I was riding America.” Your eyes widened at her last words, bringing from her lips a loud laugh. 

“Sis, to be honest, I can’t believe you DID that, ugh.” You fist bumped, and started laughing.

“How is everything with you and lover boy?” Your face shifted, and so did Shay’s, knowing she hit a delicate topic.

“Well, I had a breakdown in the car, I was so embarrassed.” She side hugged you, and kissed your temple.

“Oh baby, you should really tell him about your feelings. You are hurting and seriously, I’ve had enough. If you don’t tell him, Stevie or I will.” 

“So now he’s Stevie, uh?...He’s not Captain Asshole anymore.” She elbowed you jokingly, but her face was serious.

“You have to tell him, Y/n. You’ve already lost too much time.” You nodded and stood up, you needed to rest and to think. You reached your room, but you felt uneasy. You pulled the knife from your leg belt and entered the silent and dark room. You turned on the lights and squealed, bringing your free hand to your chest.

“Jesus fucking christ, Bucky. You scared the shit out of me.” You dropped the knife in the table and approached him. He was sitting down at the edge of the bed, with his face buried in his hands. You frowned, worried and confused. You placed your hand in his flesh shoulder, not knowing what was going on.

“Bucky? What’s going on?” He lifted his head, and he had his eyes red from crying, his cheeks wet because of the tears still streaming down his face. You kneeled in front of him, your hands rubbing his thighs in a comforting way. After his breathing evened, he grabbed your wrists to stop your motions and lifted you and sat you on his lap, hugging you tightly. What the fuckity fuck was happening?

“Do you want to talk?” You were running out of options, so you stood up and laid on the bed, patting the empty space next to you, so Bucky could lay, facing you.

He hugged your middle and buried his face in your chest, breathing in your scent. You stroked his hair gently and massaged his scalp with your nails, his position never shifting, so you just fell asleep like that.

The morning light was entering the room through the small window, dazzling you. You groaned and pressed your face to the pillow, hearing a soft chuckle coming from the other side of the bed. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” He said, stroking your hair and you shivered under his touch. You smiled, face still hidden.

“Fuck off, Barnes.” He laughed again, and gently turned you over, so you were facing him. He let out a sharp breath when he saw your face.You were flushed, a beautiful bed head, glossy eyes and a huge smile, just for him. He had to use all his willpower not to lean in and kiss you. You instinctively placed a hand on his cheek and asked him if he was okay. 

 

“I’ve never been better.” He smiled at you and opened his blue eyes, staring at you with a different look, one you’ve never seen. Bucky moved slowly, placing his left hand on your cheek and leaning in. You gulped and closed your eyes, not believing this was going to happen after waiting for so long, your heart beating fast. You felt his lips brushing against yours and just when you were going to press them together, someone stormed into the room, breaking your spell and making you both move away from each other. 

“I’m...I...I don’t know how to say this without worrying you.” You and Bucky were now sitting on the bed, waiting for Captain Asshole to speak.

“Spill it out, Rogers.” You spat. Mornings were clearly not your thing, even less when...well, yeah.

“We have to leave,  **now** . Someone spotted us and told the authorities. Get ready and be out in five minutes, Shay and I will be waiting for you in the car.” And like that, he left. You looked at Bucky, and immediately hopped off the bed and packed as fast as you could, changing your clothes and brushing your hair and teeth. You ran down the stairs, forgetting about everything that happened in the room, your only thoughts were:  _ run faster bitch, you’re too cute to go to a jail. _

  
  


Steve and Shay were fighting again about some stupid topic, Bucky asleep and you, about to open the door and throw yourself to the harsh pavement. You adored them both, but the stupid arguments and banter were just too much for you today. It’s been three weeks since you were spotted, but no one was following you, so that was a good sign. 

You had dyed your hair and Shay decided to cut and darken hers, since people knew who she was already. You were near Colorado, so you had to stop as soon as you reached the border to rest. 

“Rogers, are you fucking kidding me? I thought this discussion was over.  **_I_ ** get to choose the music.” You rolled your eyes, knowing they were going to start another stupid fight. You looked back , to see if Bucky was still asleep, but he was awake and looking at you. He was wearing his headphones, so he couldn’t hear anything happening around him. After Shay shouted at Steve, you’d had enough. You unfastened your seatbelt and not so gracefully, went to the back seats.

Bucky was spread out in all three seats, leaving you no room to sit. He pressed his back against the seats so you could snuggle next to him, resting your forehead in his chest, breathing in his scent, cinnamon and coffee, and fell asleep.

Steve woke you up, announcing your arrival to a motel. Shay and him went in first, checking in and leaving their bags in their rooms, you and Bucky went next, together. 

Apparently, there was only one room left, and it had only one double bed,  _ fantastic _ . Shay refused to change the room she shared with Steve, so you were stuck. You had slept a lot of times with him, but it was always a choice, not an obligation and after the  _ “almost kiss” _ day, you haven’t shared a bed with him.

Steve and Shay went to pick up something to eat, so you laid down in the bed next to Bucky, waiting. You were both staring at the ceiling, immersed in your own thoughts. Maybe, it was the perfect time to tell him about your feelings, maybe he would forgive you for falling in love with him like an idiot. Maybe you wouldn’t lose him. You rolled on the bed and were now laying on your stomach, chin pressed to Bucky’s chest. He looked down at you, smiling as he always did.

“Buck, I gotta tell you something.”  _ It was happening.  _ “I need you to understand, I can’t control these kind of things.” He propped on his elbows, looking at you with his brow furrowed. You gulped and cleared your throat.

“I’m...I...I…” _This can’t be real_ , Bucky thought to himself, his heart skipping a beat. He saw that look in your eyes, the same one he was sure he gave you when you smiled, when you held his hand or when you said his name. You were looking at him with love. A love that was as intense as his. He gained the courage he needed and leaned in, his lips touching yours carefully. 

You backed away, looking at him confused, and then it fucking clicked. He felt the same way. You sat down closer to him and cupped his face, his ocean eyes boring in your green ones. 

“I love you, James.” You said smiling, feeling a huge weight being lifted off your shoulders, and he smiled back. 

“I love you too, Y/n. Since the first day.” And he kissed you, slow and sweet, patient and full of love and adoration, and you did the same. 

 

 

Being on the road wasn’t that bad at all, not when you had the love of your life and your best friends running from the authorities with you. One day, you’ll stop hiding, but for now, we were four fugitives in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs are not mine, found them on pinterest/tumblr.


End file.
